Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'
by BuckeyeGrrl
Summary: A little canon gap filler one-shot for Episode 03x11 Michael. What happened in the phone call between Blaine and Sebastian the morning before the scene at the Lima Bean?


_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've been having some drabble thoughts about the MJ episode running through my head- you know, doing that thing we fans do in trying to make Glee make sense. I needed better connective tissue than canon has yet to provide, so I wrote a little something based on thoughts about the phone conversation Blaine and Sebastian had the morning before the Lima Bean scene, exactly how Sebs got Blaine to talk about ND's Regionals plan, and what happened to turn Sebs from simply predatory to downright vindictive. Many thanks to my wonderfully talented friend dgtnfan (also known as gleekto on LJ and tumblr) for helping me work out the kinks.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'<br>_**__What happened in the phone call between Blaine and Sebastian predicating the scene at the Lima Bean? __**_  
><em>**

_Rated: T for language, and a little mature subject matter.  
><em>

_Potential spoilers for episode 03x11 Michael._

* * *

><p>Blaine hummed to himself as he went about his morning routine getting ready for school. His stereo speakers thumped rhythmically as Michael Jackson's voice soared above the base. He executed a near-perfect spin, ending up on his toes MJ-style, before plunking back down. He smiled at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His technique needed a little polish, sure, but that wasn't half bad. He bowed at the waist, arms outstretched, then turned to his dresser to get his cardigan.<p>

The jangle of an incoming call broke Blaine out of his reverie. He picked up his phone, eyebrows raising in surprise at the name on his screen. It was odd that Thad would be calling, especially at this time on a school day.

Blaine raised the phone to his ear. "Hey Thad, what's up?"

"Blaine!" a familiar-but-not-Thad voice came across the line. "How _are_ you? It's been forever since we've had a chance to talk!" Sebastian said in a teasing, casual tone. "Its almost like you've been avoiding me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. In truth, he had been avoiding Sebastian—the guy just never seemed to take the hint that Blaine wasn't interested in his advances, no matter what Blaine said. It seemed easier to avoid the conflict entirely, ignoring Sebastian's calls and deleting his emails, rather than trying to and deal with him directly. But Sebastian was, if anything, persistent.

"Why are you calling from Thad's phone?" Blaine asked, trying to hide his irritation with himself at getting caught off-guard.

"My phone battery is dead. Thad was nice enough to lend me his," Sebastian said smoothly. "Besides, I never got a chance to congratulate you for your win at Sectionals. You killed those MJ numbers."

Blaine smiled at the memory. The New Directions were a fractious group at times, but they had really pulled together and performed spectacularly at their Sectional competition. "Michael Jackson has always been one of my favorite artists— it was a lot of fun to do," Blaine said.

"With you leading them, how could they go wrong?" Sebastian said brightly. "Are you going to try and parlay that success into your plan for Regionals?"

"Maybe. We did 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' in Glee yesterday…" Blaine's mind drifted to the rehearsal with New Directions. The group had been pumped at the prospect of incorporating more Michael Jackson, and their energy during practice was high.

The school year had gotten off to a rough start for Blaine as he tried to integrate with New Directions. All the conflict with Finn, and then the drama of Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany leaving the group for the Troubletones had been hard. It was so foreign compared with what he was used to with the Warblers.

But now, he and Finn had worked out their differences, and the Troubletones were part of New Directions again. Blaine was finally feeling like a real member of the team. The others had loved his suggestions for MJ songs, and Monday's practice had been filled with exuberant riffing on Michael Jackson's trademark moves. Blaine chuckled softly to himself as visions of Mike trying to help Finn get his MJ on flicked through his mind's eye (booty camp had helped his skills, but old habits die hard)—Rachel and the others made sure they were well out of range of his flailing arms.

And Kurt—Kurt. He had shown up to school in a very fashion-forward leather jumpsuit that day. Watching Kurt walk down the halls, black leather hugging him in all the right places, made it hard for Blaine to focus. Watching Kurt dancing to Michael Jackson, his hips moving and eyes alight with mischief, had just about done Blaine in all together.

"You were singing lead, I presume," Sebastian purred.

Blaine hummed an affirmative, still distracted with his thoughts of Kurt's ass in black leather.

"You were absolutely amazing in 'Control' at Sectionals," Sebastian said, his tone salacious, almost predatory. "I could have eaten you up right then and there, but I risked burning my tongue on your sexy hot self. No wonder the judges—"

Blaine's mind snapped back to the conversation, his stomach starting to churn. "Sebastian, cut it out. We've been through this before, okay? I'm with love Kurt. I'm not remotely interested in what you're offering. Look, I've gotta get to schoo—"

"I don't know what you see in him, Blaine," Sebastian spat, voice rising. "It's almost comical that you left Dalton for that sub-standard public school and that Jersey-Shore mess of a show choir all for him. He's bringing you down, got you thinking with your dick—"

"That's enough." Blaine's words are clear, his tone hard. His face grew hot, the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach roiling into full-blown anger. "If the other Warblers knew what you were saying about Kurt, or the way you were stalking me,_ a public school boy_," Blaine laughs out loud at the irony, "the Warbler council would bounce you out on your sorry, skinny ass."

Sebastian waits a moment as Blaine's words soak in. "So this is how it's going to be, Blaine?" his voice low and laced with menace.

"Yes. No more phone calls, no emails, no texts, nothing. Seriously Sebastian, I am done." Blaine hangs up and throws his phone on the bed in frustration.

Sebastian looked thoughtfully at the phone in his hand a moment before handing it back to Thad.

"How's Blaine?" Thad asked, looking up as he takes the phone in his hand.

"Fine and dandy," Sebastian's mouth curls into a smile as he puts his hand on Thad's shoulder. "In fact, he's given me a great idea for our Regionals performance."


End file.
